


Some Middle Ground

by Vorvayne



Category: Bleach
Genre: D/s, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub!Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorvayne/pseuds/Vorvayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya is really terrible at being clear about what he wants. It's a good thing Renji's a quick learner.</p><p>Companion fic to "Such Heights As These" by Lucymonster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Middle Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Such Heights As These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999432) by [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster). 



> So Lucymonster is very definitely the best friend ever and she wrote "Such Heights As These" for my birthday which is completely, completely fantastic and also hot as hell. It's from Byakuya's POV, and my desire to show what Renji's thinking (and how fucking wrong, in places, Byakuya is about what Renji's thinking) was overwhelming so, uh, I wrote a Renji POV version. 
> 
> No one's complaining about the existence of more ByaRen porn, though, eh?

Renji can’t believe they’re actually doing this.

There’s no denying the streak of him that has thought about this, that wants this - but honestly, he made peace with the idea that it would never happen, Byakuya being Byakuya. Renji’s easy to please: he’ll take Byakuya any way he can get him, and the fact that he gets him with violence and passion and nails down his back and teeth in his neck is a bonus as far as Renji’s concerned. Hell, if soft and sweet were Byakuya’s thing, he’d...well, he’d assume that Byakuya had been replaced by some fake of Kurotsuchi’s, but that’s not the point.

  
The point is that Byakuya is _kneeling at his feet_ , and Renji is panicking. Despite the reassurances - and Byakuya’s not really all that great at reassurances, so they were just mostly impatient repetitions of what he’d said before - he’s not entirely sure this is a good idea. Byakuya asked him for this with loathing on his face, as though he’d been forced to make the least pleasant choice of his life. Renji isn’t entirely certain that if Byakuya gets what he wants, he'll actually continue speaking to Renji.  
  
He thought they’d managed to wade through most of Byakuya’s self-loathing already, but there’s apparently an almost endless supply.

  
It would be easier if Byakuya had been clear about what exactly he wants, but no. Byakuya is almost allergic to directness, especially when they’re talking about sex, as if he’s still convinced that sex is basically a shameful activity, and not to be discussed. _Reverse our roles_ isn’t actually all that helpful, in practise; does Byakuya really, truly want what he gives to Renji? Renji’s aware that they play very close to the edge, that no one has ever done this with Byakuya before; he’s not even sure that Byakuya’s aware there’s a middle ground between the perfectly vanilla and some of the things Renji likes, like the sight of his own blood on Byakuya’s mouth and the feeling of being tied down and forced to endure more pain than he thinks he can take.

  
Renji tugs at Byakuya’s hair, listening closely for a response, going slow because he’s not fucking telepathic. If he’s going to have to _work out_ what Byakuya wants, it’s not going to be by going too far and ruining Byakuya’s first experience of submission. The growl he gives out is more frustrated than anything; he’s almost angry at Byakuya, because it’s hard to let loose without knowing how far is too far.

  
He can feel Byakuya’s own frustration, though; clearly, this is not far enough. Renji pulls Byakuya off him and slaps him once, not too hard, judging the reaction.  
  
Byakuya looks up at him and his expression wavers a little, and Renji knows he’s on the right track. “Renji - ”

  
Renji slaps him again, harder this time, and Byakuya lets out a small huff of breath. “Don’t be difficult,” he says, and there’s a thrill to saying this that he hasn’t felt in a long time, and perhaps moreso since he’s usually the one on his knees. There’s a growling hunger inside that wants to deal out as much as Byakuya can take, but he’s trying to keep it in the background until he knows for sure. “You know what I want from you.” A response, a confirmation - that’s what he wants. He wants to read desire on Byakuya’s face and body, but Byakuya is tense still, conflicted, trying to keep his face closed off.

  
Renji waits. Byakuya looks up at him, pink-faced, and says, “Make me.” His voice shakes a little; it’s the most sincere-sounding thing he’s said all evening, and it’s all the confirmation Renji needs.

  
He takes a breath and stops holding back. Making a loose fist, he hits Byakuya across the face hard, drawing a little blood, and the sight of it trickling down Byakuya’s chin makes him want to do it again. Of course, of course this is how it will be: half Byakuya’s stupid pride and half honest desire, Byakuya wants to be forced. And fuck, Renji wants to force him. Wants to throw him around and find out what sounds he makes when he’s in pain, wants to hold him down and _take._

  
Renji presses his sandaled foot against Byakuya’s groin, hard, catching his cock and his inner thigh; it must be painful. Byakuya shivers a little under his hand. “You are going to suck me,” he says, wondering idly if Byakuya has even gotten off his high horse long enough to even give a blow job before, and if he hasn’t, how satisfying it will be to see him struggle. “Now open that mouth or I _will_ make you.”

  
The expression Byakuya gives him is _shattered_ , and his cock is hardening under Renji’s foot. He’s not going to comply, of course, but that’s not really what Renji wanted. Renji slaps him across the face again, satisfyingly hard, and takes advantage of his second of shuddering pain-pleasure to shove his cock back into Byakuya’s mouth, rough as he likes, and he’s able to relax and drag Byakuya forward by the hair till his nose touches Renji’s stomach.

  
Renji was right; Byakuya isn’t used to this. Renji’s completely hard now, and it’s half from the sounds of struggle Byakuya’s making, trying to swallow, gasping for breath. Renji doesn’t relent, just lets him struggle because he can feel the shaking of Byakuya’s body, knows what it’s like in reverse, how respite is the last thing that you want.

  
Byakuya even tries to pull back, half-heartedly, and Renji just tightens his hand in Byakuya’s hair and thrusts forward as Byakuya makes a noise Renji has never heard before; low and desperate. “Oh, fuck, Byakuya,” he says, and he can’t hold in the cursing, nor does he have to. He presses his foot harder against Byakuya’s cock, and the sound Byakuya makes is something like a whine. Renji’s not sure he’s even aware that he’s rocking gently against Renji’s foot, eyes closed, shameless in a way Renji has never seen him before.

  
“Just listen to you,” he says, because he wants Byakuya to know what he sounds like. “You want this so bad, don’t you?” And Byakuya’s face is ashamed, but the shame seems to just make him want more. Renji had thought as much; he files the knowledge away for later, wondering how far he can push that particular kink.

 

This isn’t how Renji wants it to end; he wants to push Byakuya onto all fours and fuck him just as hard as he likes, so he pulls Byakuya off him by his hair and then shoves him onto the floor. Bothering with preparation would ruin things, he thinks, and take away the edge of pain that he’s sure, now, that Byakuya wants, so Renji slicks himself briefly and pushes in. He has to bite his own lip hard not to just lose it right then, because either Byakuya has _never_ done this before, or it’s been a really, really, long time.

  
The moan that Byakuya lets out is mostly pain, but it’s exactly what Renji wanted, and Byakuya is pushing back against him, so Renji grasps his hips hard and lets go. Doesn’t worry about hurting Byakuya, doesn’t worry about Byakuya’s face scraping the floor or the bruises that are forming on Byakuya’s hips, because underneath him Byakuya is completely lost, moaning like a goddamn whore and Renji wants to tell him as much, see what it does to him.  
  
He files that one away for another time, too; best to ask first. Instead, he rakes nails up and down Byakuya’s back, and there’s a bit of blood so he leans over to lick the red scrapes. This close, he can feel the shaking of Byakuya’s entire body, how he’s barely holding himself up, and hell, Byakuya is so close and Renji hasn’t even touched him. Doesn’t need to, apparently, because moments later Byakuya is uncoiling completely, hitting his forehead against the floor and entirely taken over by the force of his orgasm.  
  
Renji could almost follow him, but he wants to draw this out, just in case this taste is as much as he’ll ever get - and because he knows how good it is, to be taken when there’s nothing in it for you, when you’re still riding the high and can barely move. When he finally lets himself come, Byakuya is almost a puddle, and his normally graceful limbs will not support him for another moment.

  
Renji could almost laugh because it’s fucking adorable, but instead he wraps his arms tightly around Byakuya and buries his smile in Byakuya’s shoulder. It takes a moment for him to catch his breath, but after he does he can’t help but murmur things like, “God, you’re so beautiful like this,” and “You’re okay, I’ve got you,” and “I’ll get you some water, maybe a blanket,” and “We can go to bed, if you like.”

  
Byakuya, clearly, isn’t really hearing a word of it, but that’s all right. Renji runs a hand up and down Byakuya’s shoulder and holds him tight and thinks, _don’t you dare be ashamed, you bastard. I am too fucking happy for you to be ashamed of this._

  
In the end he pretty much has to carry Byakuya to bed, and that’s good too; Byakuya almost never lets Renji take care of him. Subspaced Byakuya is sleepy and affectionate, and he curls into Renji’s shoulder and falls asleep almost immediately.

  
If this is the way it’s going to be, Renji thinks, taking the opportunity to stroke Byakuya’s hair, he can definitely live with it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at vorvayne.tumblr.com and vorvayne.deviantart.com, where I post a lot of bleach stuff, general rants* and also all my "new fic!" notifications. 
> 
> *most of my rants are about writing, so if you wanna know what a story-in-progress author looks like, step right up.


End file.
